


Homestuck headcanon 3

by orphan_account



Series: Homestuck headcanons [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Homestuck headcanon 3

Instead of whooshing Mituna durning a feelings jam(he can't anyway), Kurloz hums to him which reminds Mituna of bees and helps a great deal.


End file.
